erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja Rinlóchane
' Sonja Rinlóchane' was the daughter of Sinabar Rinlóchane andwas as such the younger sister of Yolanda. Few crossed her and got away with their mind in one piece. Her mental mayhem capacity seemed unlimited and it didn't seem to bother her at all. After their parents death, Sonja and Yolanda were put in the care of Karen Cheld, as they were distantly related to her on their mother's side. Sonja, like her sister, was very determined to become one of the best (if not the best) at what she did - in her case magic used for warfare. She was officially listed as a demon hunter once she was old enough to legally enlist, but by then most of the Traitor Enrolment Program had already gone on for so long that the demon hunting business involved more cooperation with demons than fighting them. More notably, Sonja's vast sorcerer-potential was tapped into for special missions while she was technically still in training. One of those special missions included physical and mental torture of a man who declared himself to be a god and overthrow the deities already in place. She was engaged, of sorts, to Kim Zelenkamin, though no one could really remember whos idea that would be (most likely Sonja and Kim). Until they were of legal age they functioned mostly as close friends, though there's no doubt that Sonja was the more dominating of the two. As adults they had a daughter, Aloisia Rinlóchane. Etymology SONJA: Form of SONYA;Russian diminutive of SOPHIA; Means "wisdom" in Greek. Physical appearance Young avatar Adult avatar Strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits A description of Sonja usually turns out seemingly filled with contradictions. She was a sweet child, a reliable ally and a strong soldier who'd rather butcher an enemy than play with other children. If you were her friend then she'd be loyal to the end and would support you in any way she could. If you were her enemy you could expect torture, contempt and a terrible death. She was not a very stable mind, but because she was so powerful she was often brought out as a last resort. Even if the things she did - willingly, I might add - were horrible and traumatising no one can deny that she was good at what she did and someone had to do it. Abilities and skills Sonja is a Sorcerer level mage, and like all sorcerers she bullied her way to the title. More precisely she's a Person of Mass Destruction. Relationships Kim Zelenkamin Despite appearances, Sonja and Kim really do love each other. See also *Domdal (timeline) *Rinlóchane family External links *Battle Couple *Cute And Psycho *I Will Find You *Masculine Girl Feminine Boy averted because the gender stereotype is reversed in their world. *Mistress And Servant Boy *Mouthy Kid *Savvy Guy Energetic Girl *Smug Super She ventured into this after compltely breaking down a self-declared god. Category:All Pages Category:Demon hunters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Magic users Category:People Category:Mages Category:Sorcerers Category:World 20